Creencias desmoronadas
by c2stingray
Summary: Esta historia refleja un poco la personalidad de Cullen desde mi punto de vista sin ser infiel al que se nos presenta.
1. Comienzo

Cullen estaba tumbado sobre su catre, solo con el ligero pantalón que usaba para dormir. Miraba a través de una de las ventanas de los aposentos de los templarios, una de las lunas, moverse lentamente en la bóveda celeste. Desde que ingresó en la orden del temple, sus instructores le habían enseñado que no se podía confiar en los magos, que siempre debías mantenerte alerta ante cualquier atisbo de rebeldía, que no podías dejarte influenciar por su palabrería. Y así un interminable catalogo de avisos, para evitar que usaran magia contra uno mismo, ya fuera regulada o prohibida.

Entonces la vio. Solona Amell, una jovencita que trajeron cuando apenas era una niña. Él no estaba aún entre los templarios de la torre de Ferelden, pero imaginó que estaría asustada cuando llegó, separada de su familia, por poseer la maldición de la magia. Era la principal diferencia de los magos en contra de los templarios. Ellos ingresaban en la orden por voluntad propia, los magos eran obligados a venir, y en caso de negación, las órdenes eran claras.

Cuando se percató de su presencia solo era una maga más. 'Joven e ingenua' pensaba para si. Pero con el tiempo comenzó a sentir algo. Cuando veía su suave rostro sentía calor en su pecho. La miraba en los aposentos de los aprendices cuando se peinaba su liso y castaño claro cabello. La túnica dejaba entrever algo de su estilizada figura, sus caderas, su sugerente pecho. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la vigilaba más que a cualquier otro aprendiz. Se maldijo a si mismo por su torpeza. Se había dejado engatusar por solo el Hacedor sabia que artes arcanas. O al menos eso pensaba él. Sus enseñanzas pesaban mucho, y la influencia de los caballeros Lucia y Danse era intensa.

Viendo los archivos de ingreso averiguó que se llamaba Solona, un nombre tan bello como todo en ella. Era de origen noble y de Kirkwall. Se preguntó como acabó allí en el circulo de Ferelden. Quizás su familia prefería mantenerla lejos para que fuera más fácil olvidarla.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Solona solo tenia seis años cuando su magia hizo acto de presencia. Revka, su madre, estaba en la cocina cuando ella sin querer y sin saber como congeló una silla. Su madre, lo temía. Su familia llevaba el estigma de la magia en su sangre. Si hijo mayor ya con nueve años no mostró indicio alguno de magia y eso la consolaba. Pero seguía temiendo la posibilidad de que su pequeña Solona la tuviera. Y aquello se lo confirmó.

Intercedió ante el caballero comandante de Kirkwall, a pesar de las reticencias de su segunda, la Teniente Meredith. Con la promesa de una gran donación a la capilla consiguió que la llevaran al circulo de Ferelden. No quería que se criara en aquella prisión convenientemente transformada en circulo para los magos.

En su último día, Solona se despidió de su madre, padre y hermano con lágrimas en los ojos. El viaje hasta Gwaren fue largo, y los templarios que la escoltaban esperaban cualquier atisbo de magia. Sabían que los jóvenes, eran incapaces de controlarse sobre todo si estaban asustados.

Durante los siguientes años, aprendió los entresijos para controlar su magia. Se interesó especialmente por la magia de hielo para defensa, y la curación. Con los años, y a base de leer y aprender deseaba ayudar a la humanidad con su magia. A pesar de las diferencias internas sobre su influencia, ella era feliz en la torre. Entonces lo vio. Un nuevo Templario que llegaba. Con un suave rostro marcado por una ligera perilla que rodeaba su boca. Un corto cabello rubio que le daba un aire radiante. Preguntó a sus compañeros aprendices y consiguió averiguar su nombre. Cullen. Era hermoso, al menos pensaba ella. Sabia por historias y cuchicheos, que en ocasiones un mago o maga se relacionaba clandestinamente con un miembro del temple. Incluso se sabia de hijos que se daban en adopción a la capilla producto de aquellas relaciones.

Ella soñaba con él, que compartían lecho juntos. Que tenían hijos. Su mente normalmente atenta al estudio, cuando lo veía pasar se desviaba a otra parte, imaginando como sus cuerpos se entrelazaban en un apasionado acercamiento.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Jowan le estaba explicando algo, pero apenas le atendía. Miraba a su caballero rubio de reojo. Él aún no se había percatado de ello.

"¿Solona? ¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Hmm..."

Cullen se giró, tras recibir las órdenes. Sus miradas entonces se cruzaron. No apartó la mirada de inmediato, como solía hacer. Se quedaron mirándose y estudiándose durante un buen rato, haciendo que todo el sonido a su alrededor se apagara por completo. Casi eran capaces de escuchar el latido del corazón del otro, los pensamientos del otro. Entonces su temple apareció y Cullen se giró de nuevo.

Solona suspiró de la emoción.

"Estás loca. ¿Un templario? ¡Bah!"

"Es lo que tiene el amor, Jowan. Es inesperado."

"Si el primer encantador Irving o el Caballero Comandante Gregor te descubrieran, te harían encerrar."

"¿Eso crees? Yo no lo creo. Ni siquiera hemos cruzado más que un par de palabras. Ya sea por sus creencias o por propia personalidad, es muy tímido."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Cullen se levantó, era ya noche cerrada y las dos grandes lunas del cielo estaban en conjunción con Draconis. Con el más absoluto silencio a pesar de su pesada armadura se acercó a la que era su cama y zarandeándola con suavidad la despertó.

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a su caballero rubio ante ella casi le da un vuelco el corazón, si no fuera por que le tapó la boca con su frio guantelete habría gritado de la emoción.

"Shhhh. No alcéis la voz. Vuestros compañeros aún duermen. Es la hora. Levantaos y vestíos."

La angustia. Aquel ritual para saber si un mago es capaz de sobrevivir a la tentación de poder que supone un demonio. En caso contrario se convertiría en una abominación, un remanente de algo que fue humano. Cullen fue nombrado como el caballero que debía dar el estoque final en caso de que aquello ocurriera.

Para sorpresa de todos, aquel ritual fue de los más rápidos que se recordaban. Se sabía por los estudios realizados que el tiempo en el velo era diferente. Un día en el mundo, podían ser años en el velo.

Cullen se alegró, pues no sabia si seria capaz de matar a la que era su dama soñada, aunque nadie lo sabía.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Solona se dirigía a los aposentos de Irving, pues como mandaba la tradición ya era una maga y no una aprendiz. Se cruzó con su caballero, que parecía nervioso al verla, más incluso de lo habitual.

"Buenos días Cullen. ¿Os ocurre algo?"

"Eh, eh. Bu-buenos días, milady."

"Por favor, Cullen. Llamadme Solona. Al fin y al cabo llevamos mucho tiempo viéndonos, aunque no mucho hablándonos."

El hecho de que ella mostrara aquella afabilidad, y lo dijera con tal facilidad le puso algo más nervioso, pero debía decirle algo, se sentía apesadumbrado y necesitaba deshacerse de aquella carga.

"¿Os ocurre algo Cullen? ¿Os veo tembloroso? ¿Puedo ayudaros? Conozco algunas artes mágicas para ayudaros."

"N-no, milady. Os quería confesar..."

"Decidme."

"Yo... yo..."

"Comprendo. Erais el encargado de matarme en caso de no pasar la prueba. No os aflijáis. En caso de que hubiera sido así no os habría guardado rencor alguno."

"Lo... ¿lo decís en serio?"

"Claro Cullen. Yo tiempo ha, acepté que la magia existe. Ya sea una maldición o bendición del Hacedor. Y creo firmemente en las enseñanzas de la profetisa Andraste. La magia debe usarse para ayudar, no para dominar a la humanidad."

Cullen no esperaba aquello. Sus conocimientos decían otra cosa. Aquella joven profesaba con su mismo ardor lo que la Capilla enseñaba.

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado. Entre algunos hermanos se murmuraba que había magos que realizaban hechizos prohibidos de magia de sangre. En concreto se sabía de uno casi seguro. Jowan, el amigo tan cercano de Solona.

Cuando este le confesó su amor por Lily, además de los rumores sobre su implicación con la magia prohibida no lo aceptó.

"Eres mi amiga. ¿Tu puedes enamorarte de un templario pero yo no puedo...?"

"¡Por el Hacedor Jowan! Es una hermana, no es lo mismo."

"Tu misma dijiste que el amor surge de manera inesperada. Ahora no me vengas con eso."

Solona no aceptó ayudarles. Fue mencionar que se querían fugar de la torre, y tuvo que ahogar su propia voz para no llamarle traidor. Al fin y al cabo era su amigo.

Se marchó enfurecida, sin contestar a la petición de Lily de no desvelar sus planes. No podía aceptarlo. Si, ella se había enamorado de un templario, pero apenas hablaban. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos pensativa, se cruzó de nuevo con Cullen.

"¿Os ocurre algo Solona?"

Que la llamara por su nombre tal y como le pidió era una señal.

"Debo hablar con el primer encantador. ¿Sabéis si está ocupado?"

"Ahora no, vengo de sus estudio. ¿Necesitáis algo?"

"Acompañadme, tengo graves noticias."

Cullen marchó junto a ella con el semblante preocupado. El hecho de que quisiera hablar con Irving, con aquellos rumores rondando...

Su confesión ante Irving parecía confirmar al menos algo de lo que pensaba. Al margen del romance con la hermana. ¿Qué otro motivo tendría para huir del circulo? Entonces se percató. Solona, a pesar de ser amiga de aquel aprendiz respetaba las normas de la Capilla. No quería ayudarlo.

"Los magos siempre querrán huir, mataros, buscaran usar magia prohibida. No os dejéis engañar por sus zalamerías, serán meras ilusiones para haceros caer en sus redes."

Aquellas palabras de la caballero Comandante Lucia sonaban como un susurro ahora. Si que sabia de magos que habían hecho lo que le enseñaron. Pero su Solona no deseaba nada de aquello. Aceptaba de buen grado las normas.

Irving instó a Solona a seguir un plan para que Jowan se desenmascarara a si mismo. Cullen lo desaprobaba. Irving le pidió discreción. Quería que si uno de sus aprendices acababa en la prisión de Aeonar, la hermana también, al fin y al cabo ambos habían violado sus obligaciones. Solo cuando Solona le pidió por favor ser discreto él aceptó.

Era peor de lo esperado. Jowan destruyó su filacteria, y usó la magia prohibida sobre Irving, Gregor y Solona al ser consciente de la traición de la que era su amiga.

"Has sido descuidado Irving, mira las consecuencias de tu plan."

"Y que esperabas que hiciera Gregor. ¿Dejar que tus hombres apresaran a Jowan y que Lily escapara impunemente? No, ambos han mancillado el buen nombre de la Capilla. Ambos debían pagar por ello."

"¿Y ella qué? No hace ni un día que se ha convertido en maga y ya ha desobedecido las normas. ¡Apresadla!"

"Caballero Comandante, deteneos. Solo seguía mis ordenes, puede que Jowan haya huido pero no es culpa suya. Si alguien debe pagar por lo ocurrido soy yo."

"¿Hay alguien más que interceda en nombre de esta maga?"

Cullen dio un paso al frente sabedor que era el momento. Siendo cauteloso con sus palabras explicó que Solona no sabía ni tenía conocimiento de las verdaderas intenciones de Jowan.

"Bien. Irving, si no fuera por los muchos años que nos conocemos."

"Lo sé viejo amigo. Si no fuera así, habría ido en tu busca al conocer los hechos."

Lily fue enviada a Aeonar. Una partida con los mejores templarios que contaba el círculo marchó para perseguir y en caso necesario matar a Jowan. Las noticias de Ostagar además no eran nada buenas. Si ocurría una ruina todo Thedas podría sucumbir.

"No te preocupes Cullen, los Guardas Grises, vencerán a la ruina como antaño."

Estaba junto a ella, en sus aposentos. Desde aquél encuentro se sentía algo menos nervioso junto a ella. Casi esperaba poder compartir algo más que la simple amistad que pensaba tenían.


	2. Continuación

Cuando Uldred llegó junto al resto de los magos supervivientes de Ostagar las peores noticias se confirmaron. Pero lo ocurrido en los días siguientes nadie lo esperó. Con la promesa de mayor libertad, Uldred instigó una pequeña rebelión.

"El Teyrn Loghain nos apoya. ¿Es que no lo veis? La Capilla nos teme, por eso no nos deja alcanzar nuestro verdadero potencial."

Muchos magos y aprendices apoyaron su propuesta. Otros no. Irving, Wynne, Solona y otros se opusieron totalmente a aquellas ideas alocadas, conscientes de que la Capilla no lo aprobaría.

La batalla entre ellos fue corta, Uldred no quería desperdiciar inútilmente todas aquellas almas con poder. Apresaron o mataron a todos los templarios que pudieron, pues con el adecuado control también eran válidos para sus oscuros rituales.

Solona fue apresada por algunos de los que consideraba amigos. Se resistió cuanto pudo a la posesión. Escudriñaron su mente a pesar de su resistencia.

Entonces la pusieron frente a él. Cullen la observaba, finalmente vería en ella aquello que más temía. Pero ella resistía, con dolor y agonía. Uldred veía en ella un gran potencial, o al menos el poderoso demonio que poseyó a Uldred. Su resistencia hacía más dulce la tortura, y al final todos sucumbían a sus palabras. Pero aquella joven era tozuda como ninguna que hubiera conocido.

"¡NO! Jamás aceptaré el poder que me ofreces, repugnante ser."

Cullen la veía frente a él mismo. Aquello duro días y días. Interminables pesadillas en vida. Él también sufría la tortura para que se doblegara, y al verla a ella tan frágil pero resistiendo, sentía que si se rendía la defraudaría. Los siervos de Uldred le escudriñaron también la mente, y al conocer la débil conexión entre ellos la usaron en su provecho. Aquello duró mucho tiempo, no sabia cuanto, pero parecía una eternidad con cada nuevo intento por socavar sus mentes.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Solona, ¿Donde están los niños?"

"Afuera cariño, jugando con el perro."

Se casaron hacia unos años, Su hermana Mia se puso muy contenta al tener al fin una cuñada con la que hablar sobre su querido hermano.

Miró por la ventana a sus queridos hijos. Los tiempos habían cambiado y ya los magos y los templarios podían tener vidas juntos, la Capilla era más tolerante con aquellas ideas.

Solona dejó de pronto caer los platos rompiéndose estos contra el suelo. Él se sobresaltó.

"Solona, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Ella se giró para mirarlo, en su rostro aparecieron de pronto heridas que hacía solo un breve instante no tenía. Temblaba como si se esforzara por algo con mucha dificultad.

"Esto... no... es... real..."

"Pero que dices Solona. Claro que es real."

"Cullen, mírame. Recuerda, no te dejes vencer."

Algo en aquellas palabras le hicieron dudar, escudriñó en su mente y no lograba saber cuando ni como habían llegado allí. Tenia la sensación vívida de la boda pero no recordaba donde o cuando se produjo. Cuando intentó pensar más profundamente en ello recordó, Uldred, la rebelión, la tortura.

Entonces todo se desvaneció. Continuaban uno frente al otro arrodillados en el frío suelo del salón. Ella con clara expresión de cansancio. Levantó la mirada y fijó en él sus bellos ojos verdes.

"Cullen, prometeme que jamás te rendirás. Que no dejarás que te corrompan. Que saldrás de aquí con vida."

No sabia que responder, no entendía del todo su intención al pedirle aquello, aunque en su corazón lo temía. Solo asintió. Y ella se rindió. Uldred estaba complacido, sabía del inmenso poder que aquella joven tenía en su interior y lo aprovecharía. Hizo un ademán y sus siervos la soltaron.

Entonces ella se levantó sin previo aviso. Fijó su mirada en Uldred, sus verdes orbes brillaban con un odio hacia su persona como no había odiado a nadie en su vida, y comenzó a concentrar su maná. Uldred realizó un hechizo de custodia para si mismo, temeroso de lo que aquella maga intentara hacer.

"Nunca... me someteré... a tu voluntad..."

Ella sabía que si se resistía demasiado, al final conseguirían doblegarla. Y no lo deseaba. Si debía morir lo haría bajo sus propias condiciones. Concentró como pudo todo su poder, para que los allí presentes no pudieran detenerla, con ella como centro, invocó una tormenta de hielo. Acto seguido hizo aparecer una daga de hielo en su mano que clavó en su pecho con rudeza, justo en su corazón. Uldred intentó sin éxito detenerla.

"¡NOOOO! Semejante poder desperdiciado solo por quien sabe absurda creencia."

Ella cayó sobre su espalda, temblando aún por la poca vida que aún corría por su cuerpo. Con gran esfuerzo se giró para verle una última vez y allí estaba él. Cullen, el amor que nunca tuvo. Cerró los ojos, para no abrirlos nunca más.

"Aún estamos a tiempo, podemos aprovechar lo que quede de su alma para nuestros propósitos."

Pero se equivocaba, cuando uno de sus siervos sacó la daga helada de su pecho, comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo un hielo mágico. Cuando se completó se rompió en miles de pedazos. Uldred ya no pudo más y estalló de pura ira al ver tan bello poder malgastado.

"¡ARGHHH!"

Cullen miraba los restos de la que hubiera sido su amada. Comenzó a notar como las lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla. Tantas oportunidades perdidas para hablar y conocerla mejor, lo poco que sabia de ella era su compromiso a las leyes de la Capilla, y así debía recordarla.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Poco después de aquél suceso le encerraron en una cúpula mágica donde interminables veces le enseñaron visiones para doblegarlo, pero cuando recordaba la promesa no dicha hacia Solona volvía a despertar. No sabía cuanto llevaba allí, pues las ventanas estaban cubiertas con una especie de espesa masa carnosa.

Un grupo variopinto de personas se presentó ante él. Consciente de que seria otro ardid para doblegar su voluntad cerró los ojos y como tantas veces recitó el cántico, acabando con ella en sus pensamientos.

"Te prometí que no me doblegaría, y así lo haré. No dejaré que tu sacrificio fuera en vano."

"¿De quién hablas Cullen?"

Seguían allí, no habían desaparecido. Primero dudó y chillando les espetó que se marcharan, pero no ocurría nada, entonces Wynne se dirigió a él con su clásico tono afable pero directo.

Le contó lo ocurrido hacia ya unos días, ¿O fueron semanas? A Wynne le dio un vuelco el corazón. Era una de sus mejores alumnas, siempre atenta. Sin el más mínimo atisbo de rebeldía.

"Al menos murió bajo sus propias condiciones y no bajo el yugo de Uldred."

Elissa le prometió que mataría a Uldred, pero sin pruebas de lo contrario, matar a todos los magos le parecía extremo. Él insistió, todos debían morir, por lo que habían hecho. Por lo que le habían obligado a ver. Por ella.


	3. Continuación 2

Tras la derrota de Uldred por parte de Elissa, Cullen entra en cólera al descubrir que hace caso omiso de su recomendación y deja vivo a Irving y algunos magos. Por ello solicita al Caballero Comandante un traslado, necesita con urgencia un cambio. Demasiados amigos muertos y malos recuerdos en la torre de Ferelden.

Con una carta de recomendación, le envían a Kirkwall. Apenas pasan unos meses de adaptación, cuando la noticia llega a la ciudad. La quinta ruina ha concluido, siendo apenas conscientes el resto de las naciones. Elissa Cousland, dio el golpe de gracia al archidemonio terminando así con la inminente amenaza.

Al cabo de algún tiempo, si ha de decir algo bueno de la Caballero Comandante Meredith es que es incisa con su trabajo. Pero por otro lado, no para de ver magia prohibida allí donde mire. Cullen cree que roza la obsesión, pero jamás lo dirá en voz alta.

Pues al menos en varias ocasiones parece tener razón. Es en una de ellas cuando conoce a una joven que porta un arco. En las afueras de Kirkwall mientras investigaba el extraño comportamiento de un subordinado, hace acto de presencia junto a un variopinto grupo de individuos. Es entonces cuando sin saber como el joven templario se convierte en una abominación, algo que según la Capilla es imposible que ocurra.

La joven le ayuda contra los demonios invocados por la poderosa criatura, asestando letales impactos desde una distancia segura, mientras se defiende a si mismo de las invocaciones.

Se hace llamar Marian Hawke. A pesar de sus enseñanzas y de la caballero comandante promete no revelar la naturaleza de la hermana menor de la mujer, en compensación por la ayuda prestada. Aunque es mucho más grave de lo que pensaba. Poco después descubre en palabras de Marian, que una maga de sangre, hacía lo que a él le hicieron en la torre del circulo de Ferelden, ahondar en su mente para sucumbir ante un demonio y así poseer su cuerpo.

Marian le asegura que Keran no ha sido poseído, cuando Cullen le pregunta, le comunica que su hermana fue quien lo comprobó. A pesar de la escasa confianza que tiene en la joven, accede finalmente. Keran será sometido a prueba durante un tiempo, para asegurarse que no ha sucumbido ante el ofrecimiento de poder de un demonio.

… … … … … …

Cullen está en la casa de Marian justo cuando ella llega. No sabe como pero Meredith ha descubierto la apostatia de Bethany. Marian lo intenta impedir, pero Cullen le dice que si él no hubiera intercedido, su hermana ahora estaría muerta y enterrada. La madre hecha a llorar mientras los templarios se llevan a su hija pequeña.

La joven Hawke pasa el rito de la angustia sin problemas, Cullen de nuevo era el elegido para acabar con la vida de una maga en caso de que no hubiera sido así. Su comportamiento es afable, a pesar de no haber estado nunca en un circulo. En pocos meses ya ponen a su cargo alumnos, pero siempre ante la mirada de los templarios que por orden de Meredith, la vigilan mucho más de cerca.

La noticia corre tan rápido por alta ciudad que es inevitable que llegue al Cadalso. Marian Hawke ha comprado y recuperado la hacienda de su familia, y muy poco después se le reconoce de nuevo. Pero ya no por el viejo apellido de su madre. Algo que a Cullen le sorprende es que sigue fiel a sus orígenes humildes, ayudando en todo lo posible a la ciudad, el Vizconde incluido.

Sabe por contactos y rumores ( principalmente gracias a Varric ) de numerosas bandas que escapan al control de la guardia, que acaban ensartados con las flechas que Marian lanza con gran precisión. Sin duda en esa época convulsa en la que los qunari no abandonan la ciudad con la excusa de una misión, de la cual no dicen nada, ella es un soplo de aire fresco devolviendo algo del orden perdido.

Gracias a esos contactos descubre el mayor varapalo que sufre la joven, un poderos mago fugado del cadalso, sacrificaba mujeres para intentar resucitar a su difunta esposa. Es por ello que la madre de Hawke acaba siendo la última víctima.

Lo ocurrido en solo unas pocas semanas, acaba en un levantamiento por parte de los gigantes cornudos, que se salda con numerosas muertes, la del Vizconde incluida. En un enfrentamiento final, Marian combate en duelo al líder de los qunari. Tras su victoria, el resto de guerreros se retira, y la ciudad nombra justamente campeona a Hawke.

Los años pasan, y las tensiones entre magos y templarios no hacen más que crecer. A pesar de la ayuda de ambos al combatir la amenaza pasada, la obsesión de Meredith por la magia prohibida la ciega. Allá donde mire, ve magos rajándose las palmas o sacrificando almas inocentes.

A pesar de que Cullen vivió de propia mano esos hechos, en los años ya pasados ve como buenos magos son obligados a convertirse en tranquilos, solo por la posibilidad de uso de la magia de sangre. Todo a pesar de que la Capilla prohíbe expresamente hacer eso con magos que pasaran su angustia favorablemente. Es por ello que cuestiona cada vez más las decisiones de Meredith.

Entonces ocurre lo impensable. Anders, uno de los compañeros de Hawke, harto ya de la opresión ejercida por Meredith, destruye por completo con una magia de increíble poder la capilla de la ciudad. Meredith ni siquiera lo medita, con su raciocinio ya muy mermado, culpa a todos los magos y sin una autorización formal decreta el derecho de anulación.

El gran encantador intenta convencerla de lo contrario, pues al fin y al cabo ellos, los magos del circulo, no han tenido nada que ver con lo ocurrido. Pero Cullen ve en la mirada de Meredith un odio profundo hacia los magos, el mismo que él sintió hace ya años en Ferelden. Ocurre una pequeña batalla en la que se decidirá contra quien debe luchar Hawke. Al final, esta sin pensárselo, apuñala a Anders. Ya que no aprueba en modo alguno su modo de actuar.

Marian se une a los templarios, a pesar de contar en las filas de los magos a su hermana. La lucha hasta el circulo es larga y tediosa, con abominaciones y demonios que surgen sin parar allá donde uno mire. Una vez consiguen entrar, unos magos se rinden, a lo que Meredith ordena de inmediato su ejecución. Pero Marian, intercede. A pesar de sus vivencias mantiene un atisbo de misericordia, algo que la caballero comandante perdió hacia ya mucho. Con reservas, se lo permite.

No saben muy bien que ocurre en el interior del circulo, pero Hawke regresa anunciando que el primer encantador ha muerto, tras realizar un poderoso hechizo que lo convirtió en una horrenda criatura. Entonces, a pesar de lo anunciado por Meredith, ordena de inmediato matar a la campeona.

Cullen no puede creerlo, dudaba de ella, pensaba que exageraba, pero eso ya era demasiado. Anula su orden, y le retira el mando en nombre de la Capilla, revelándose entonces su verdadera cara. Corrompida por el ídolo, el cual forjó en una extraña espada, su mente hacia ya tiempo que se había perdido. La lucha es encarnizada, pero los numerosos amigos de Hawke ayudan en la destrucción y eliminación del poderoso ser en que se había convertido Meredith.

Cullen se inclina ante Marian, mostrando el respeto que se merece, como autentica defensora de la ciudad. La reconstrucción de la ciudad es lenta. Nombrado provisionalmente como jefe de la orden en Kirkwall, reduce como le es posible los grilletes que tanto se afanó en apretar Meredith.

Es entonces cuando recibe la visita inesperada de una buscadora de la Capilla.


	4. Epilogo

Cuando aceptó la oferta de Cassandra no se imaginaba este caos. La recién formada inquisición debía ser la que proporcionara la paz que parecía tan lejana en el horizonte. Todo bajo la supervisión de la Divina Justinia.

Pero entonces algo ocurrió. Una gigantesca explosión que destruyó por completo el templo de las cenizas sagradas y a la Divina Justinia. Mientras rebuscaban entre los restos, una joven surgió de pronto de una de las grietas recién formadas.

Él y Cassandra pudieron determinar que era una maga gracias a sus habilidades. Muy posiblemente la causante de aquella tragedia, aunque ambos dudaban, de como alguien pudo sobrevivir a semejante destrucción. De nuevo el destino le ponía a una maga en su camino. Un elfo apóstata llamado Solas, acudió por la urgencia del incidente y les proporcionó información valiosa.

Consiguió desvelar el origen de la marca como parte de la gran grieta que se abrió en los cielos, además de las aledañas de todo Thedas. Durante algunos días estuvo inconsciente, pero la magia del apóstata elfo la estabilizó.

Una vez recuperada, la encerraron a la espera de un intenso interrogatorio por parte de Leliana y Cassandra en cuanto despertara.

Cullen se preguntaba si el destino se estaba mofando de él, al poner de nuevo a una maga en su camino. Solo el tiempo lo diría.


End file.
